Incoherent Hearts
by lightsky1213
Summary: A girl takes a job at Freddy Fazbears pizza after wasting her mom's money on a bet on her b-day. everything seems fine at first, but will her favorite animatronic remember her?, and will the other robots take to her as well as one of them will? will she be able to understand the pain of the others because she is a kid too? hearts will break. blood will be spilled. but from who?
1. Chapter 1

Incoherent Hearts

a five nights at _Freddy's_ fan fiction by

Taya

authors note: hi! lightsky here. so, I'm doing a thing. :'| ( fnaf x (chubby) young teen ) reader (mostly foxy) also a bit of Freddy x bonnie) enjoy!

prologue

A single tear rolled off my cheek into the dark cold water. i sank deeper and deeper until i couldn't hear the screeches of animatronics above the ice. as the freezing water seeped into my bones i started to accept the waterlogged grave around me, and closed my eyes. " How did this all happen?" i thought as i slipped off into unconsciousness.

It was my 8th birthday party when it first started. i always was the odd one of the family you see, i had numerous rage outbursts when i was very young, and always seemed to like the things that other people thought were "weird" or "inhuman"... like Foxy. " come on honey! we are going to be late!" my mom called. i groaned, rolling over in my warm sheets. " five more minutes..." i whined. my mom walked up the stairs, grinning. " you do know its your birthday today right (y\n)?" my eyes popped open, me jumping out of the fluffy blue bed. " OF COURSE I DID!" i yelped. my mom gave a knowing look, and my head drooped down in embarrassment, my small pale cheeks turning pink. " where are we going?" i asked when i looked up again. mama got an exited look, her eyes flashing. " you'll just have to wait and see!" she said in a sing-song voice. i smiled, running over to my closet and staring at the array of dresses in front of me. Even at a young age i wasn't that much of a princess-like girl, so i picked a dark red dress, (my favorite color) with a pattern of leaves, and a bow-like belt. i tiptoed down the stairs, running out to the car where mom was waiting. i opened the door, feeling a warm breeze flow through my hair. getting in the car, i buckled my seat belt, bouncing in my seat the entire drive. "where are we going?" i kept asking. "close your eyes." my mom said. putting my hands over my eyes, i felt myself being carried out of the car, and waking down a road. " okay, you can open your eyes now." i heard my moms voice say. taking my hands down, i took a second to adjust my eyes to the multicolored lights of a sign. a huge grin spread across my face as i read what it said. "Freddy Fazbears Pizza, a wonderland for children and adults alike!"

"EEEEEE! thankyouthankyouthankyou!" i nearly tackled my mom, squeezing her tall form in a massive bear hug. (no pun intended) " alright, alright, i'll go get us both tickets." mom said, bringing me to the front desk. even though iv'e been here a lot of times, it still was a huge surprise to be here again. " you know, i think i might have seen a couple of your friends inside." my mom said winking at me. my grin got even wider as i looked over to the bustling crowd and spotted a couple of familiar faces. "mom can i-" "of course you can go and find your friends sweetie. i'll stay here and pay." she turned back to the desk, but i was already racing through the strangers to my friends." i skidded to a halt in front of a kid, her looking over at me. the girl was wearing a fluffy pink dress, laced with ribbons, and a large bow on her head. the girl gasped. " (y\n)!" she yelped running over to me. i hugged her, so happy that my best friend was here." " hi! are (f\n) and (f\n) here?" you asked, curious. your friend nodded her head. "yup! come on!" ~~~~~~ after a while you were starting to get bored of the party. (b\f) kept on asking you to play in the ball pit with her even though you had already went in there. three times. and all of your other friends were playing without you. i sighed, plopping myself into a nearby booth. " h-h-h hi there!" a voice happily said behind you. i turned around to see a tall animatronic, it was yellow and wearing a bib that said "LETS EAT!" "h-h-hey, whats w-w-wrong? the chicken asked, giving a questioning nod of her head. its head creaked as she did so, implying of rusty metal. i wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to hide my disappointment. i didn't want to seem like a brat. i sat up, giving a little smile. i remembered her now, when i was little i always got pizza from her. she was Chica, a happy go-lucky chicken, and always seemed to be cheerful. i took a deep breath, explaining that none of my friends wanted to play with me on my birthday. " w-well don't l-l-l-let that ruin your d-day!" Chica grinned, pulling me into a gentle hug. do i smell blood? " whats your n-n-name?" Chica bent down to my hight. no, i must be mistaken… "(y\n)." i said. "w-well (y\n), i-i-i think that t-t-there just might be s-something for you in the n-n-next show!" before i got a chance to talk, Chica jokingly waved a feathery finger at me. " ah-ah-ah (y\n)…, f-f-first i need t-to see that big smile of y-yours!. Chica started tickling my stomach, causing me to erupt with laughter. "t-there it is!" her plastic eyes lighted up, and she handed me a cupcake plushy decorated with glitter and big googly eyes. i gasped, grabbing the cupcake and squeezing it. "j-j-just come to the n-next show ok?" Chica said, wandering off.

cupcake in hand, i scurried off to find my mom. ~~~ i tugged at my moms gray sweatshirt, whining about going to the next show. at that young of age, i didn't know the times of the show, but i guessed when the lights dimmed, and people crowed around the stage, it meant it was time. i raced up to the stage, ( as close as we could get) and mom put me on her shoulders to see better. the curtains opened, revealing a chicken, bunny, and a bear. " he-e-y all you pirate fans, come on down to-downto-downto-down to pirates cove, because the shows about to s-s-start!" Freddy spoke first." sweetie please stop that." your mom remarked. you were bouncing up and down on your mothers shoulders, foxy was always your favorite. " its our good ol pal foxy!" Freddy called from behind the curtains. foxy didn't come out, having a lot of questioning murmurs echo around the crowd. " foxy!" Freddy called again. little did they know foxy was sitting in the corner of the dark room behind the curtains, rocking back and forth, and mumbling to himself. "_they'l never except me_." "i know he's around here somewhere." "_always alone_." " m-maybe we have to call him out! FOXYYY!" Freddy called, a little more urgent this time. "_not one of them_" " help me out kids! F-F-F-FOXYYY!" "_eat them._" "c-c-come on kids! one last time, nice and loud,huh-huh! so we can get him out here! FOOOXXXYYYY!" foxy suddenly burst out of the side of the stage, looking down at the grinning kids. "yarrr me maties, its me foxy, and welcome-welcome-welcome-welcome to the pirates cove." "Freddy best be gettin back to the stage,or he will b-b-be forced to _cut the pig_ w-w-w-walk the plank. Freddy let out a deep glitched laugh, then turned to the audience. "h-h-h-have fun kids, and lets_ k-k-k-kill them_ k-keep ourselves safe, when exploring pirates c-cove! "yarrr-har-har-har-harr, you best be gettin back to the stage landlubber, because these little ones are now p-p-p-part of the pirates crew! foxy said. he waved his hook, and stopping at you. your heart quickened. is this the present? you thought. " c-c_-kill me_-come up here lass!" you obeyed, shyly walking up to the stage. foxy lifted you up into his arms, swinging you around. as you were spinning, you heard some children whining about how they wanted this for their birthday. i must be one lucky kid. you thought. as foxy put you down, he bent lower to around your hight. " w-whats your n-name lass?" foxy said. he winked, making your little face blush with embarrassment . (y\n)! you blurted, exited as you could be, yet scared at the same time. "w-w-w-well (y\n), t-today is yer special day, so i whipped up sum t-t-treasure for ya wee lass. foxy led me to the backstage, where a mini treasure box was under a pile of sand. " come o-o-on lass, lets d-d-d-dig up the buried treasure!" i started digging, then pulling out a small box, decorated with faux jewels. opening the box, i found a little necklace in the shape of an eyepatch. " oh my gosh! foxy thank you!" your skinny arms wrapped around his waist, foxy hugging you back. " a-arr it was no problem l-lass." "c-come on we best be g-gettin back to the cove." foxy shooed you off the stage, and i jumped into my mothers arms. "mom look what foxy gave me!" you showed your mom the necklace, the black metal shining. "that's great (y\n!) your mom exclaimed. she put you down, letting you go to the front of the stage.

"n-now how abo-about a song me maties!?" foxy jumped into a pose and started singing. " ohhh, what do ya do with a d-drunken don't belong sailor?" as he was singing, you noticed a little girl tugging at her mothers sweatshirt. " mommy mommy, look! the fox is weird!" your grin turned around a little bit. what was she talking about? foxy wasn't weird. the little girl walked up to the stage staring at his torn shorts. " what happened to his legs mommy?" the girl questioned. the girls mom sighed, obviously not paying any attention to her daughter. "thats nice dear, don't climb on it.." the little child ignored her, and climbed up onto the stage. "w-what do you do w-w-with a drunken sailor?" foxy sung. "look mommy he has a hook!" she said, reaching up to touch it. suddenly a worker pushed to the front of the stage. "little girl, sweetie, you can't get that close to foxy." the worker reached up to bring her down. the girl slapped his hand away, an indignant glare in her eyes. " your'e not my mom! you can't tell me what to do!" what a spoiled brat! you thought, your face turning into a grimace. "what d-d-do you do w-w-w-with a drunken s-sailor, early i-in the mornin?!" for a second you could have sworn that foxy's eyes turned black. the worker walked over to the mom, her still staring at a cell phone. " ma'am, can you please ask your daughter to get off the stage?" "p-p-ut him i-in a l-l-ongb-boat until h-he's so-sober!" you couldn't help but notice that foxy's voice was sounding more and more glitched. the mother finally put away her cell phone, and looked at the man. "she's not hurting anyone, let her play with the fox if she wants to play with the fox.!" put him i-in a longboat until he's soberrrrrrrrrr….. " mom look at his mouth! he's so stupid looking!" the girl laughed, sticking her hand on one of his teeth. pp-uuttt h-him in a l-lon-longb- _not. in. control. _ **crunch. **

everything went blank.

foxy lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the little girls skull. blood sprayed everywhere, the girls eyes drooping back into her head. as she dropped, a large part of her forehead broke off into the gaping maw of the one i called friend. the dark crimson liquid mocked me, the girls face stared into mine as she lie on the stage. the face i will never be able to forget. her head was squished in, brain matter pulsing out. her eyed popped out of her head, her tiny mouth moving , but no words came out. screams echoed around the pizzeria, blurs racing around. i dropped onto my bottom, tears streaming out of my eyes. foxy's face creaked towards me, his jaw limp and swinging. his eyes were pure black, the fur on his muzzle stained with blood. this was not the kind pirate foxy that i knew. i saw a flash of emotion in his eyes for a split second. regret? my mom scooped me up, dodging the screaming people, and bursting out the doors. the last thing i saw inside Freddy fazbears pizza, was Freddy grabbing foxy and slamming him into a wall. " oh god, oh god, oh god." my mom kept on repeating, taking short breaths. she put a dazed (y\n) into the car, stepped on the gas, and raced out of the parking lot. i turned around in my seat, taking one last glance at the lights of the pizzerias sign.\

Sorry if it's badly written, it's hard writing stories when your'e only twelve.


	2. NOTE

p class="p1"span class="s1"Hi guys! lightsky here! i just wanted to clear up a few things about why i haven't posted in a while. first, iv'e been working on the storyboard for incoherent hearts, and that took a while but i'm finally done. second, i have SIX AND A HALF FLIPPIN HOURS OF SCHOOL EVERY DAAAY. and when i get home from school i usually just fall asleep right away. XD third, i like drawing a ton!, so another hobby of mine is taking up time. :| hey it rhymed! (ahem) anywayyyyy... and finally, homework homework. HOMEWORK. i have to do a five page essay in three days./span :"[ i'm gonna cry. so i hope that clears up a few things! the next chapter will be uploaded soon. yay! :D/p 


End file.
